Fictionista Workshop Prompts
by VallieValVal
Summary: Each day of December is a different word/picture prompt. Will all be Twilight based. These chapters are not linked in any way, and pairings, ratings and genres will vary.
1. 1st December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 1, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-01/)

**Word Prompt: **Lucky Break

**Imagined Image: **What are the first ten words you think of when you look at the following image? Write those words in any piece in third-person style.

**Creative Original or Derivative:**Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer****: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s)****: **K+ (dark atmosphere)

**Genre:** Dark/Mystery

* * *

He was an old man. At a century of living, he had gone through the world wars, depressions, conflicts, tragedies, torture and grief that the world had experienced.

But his shell was that of a striking seventeen-year-old boy.

He lived by his straightforward perception of life. There were things that were right and things that were wrong. He had a clear understanding of each and always structured everything and everyone into these groups. He never derived from this. His life was simple and fulfilled, black and white.

But he couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

Some would say, having never experienced his existence on this planet, that he was lucky. He had had, and would have, an unlimited time in this hell that people called living. His time would never be gone, and no one around to extinguish his ghost.

He knew his soul had already been taken. He had committed crimes of horror and misdeed. He knew he would never have a soul, he knew it from the second he was born.

His creator had encouraged him to strive and achieve his best. That's what he did. He existed on this earth because others loved him. Others who would care if he disappeared. He existed to make his creator proud.

He was frightened he could disappear at any moment; he didn't have a soul.

He had already lost his soul. He could very easily lose himself.

He thought back to his innocent years. They were filled with hope, destiny, and anticipation. Since then, he had lost his grip on reality. He had committed unspeakable crimes. He had done horrible things. He couldn't have possibly imagined doing these things years ago.

He was becoming a different person.

He didn't know who he was anymore.

But, after all, he was indestructible.

So how could he disappear?

He scanned the warf. A carnival was in occurrence, people all around in high spirits.

There was a woman, no, a girl. She looked to be in her late teens. Her pale face framed with a mahogany-brown curtain of hair. She was what many considered ordinary. He found her beautiful, mysterious. She was sitting alone, on a cold wooden bench, staring out into the foggy bay.

He didn't know what was going on in her head, what she was like, any facts about her life, anything at all about her.

Yet he felt he had known this youngster forever.

Whereas before his world was black and white, now his world suddenly turned to colour, as if somebody had switched the lights on.

He had found the piece of him that had been missing for so long.

He had found what he had been looking for.

He had found his only reason to stay alive.

Because that's what he was.

* * *

**I highly recommend that you have a look at the Fictionista Workshop, the December prompts are great to use if you are a beginner writer (like me), or if you are experienced and have written many novels (like Stephanie Meyer ****). They are a lot of fun and there are basically no rules. Link on my profile.**

**The reason I chose this story line is because the man in the picture that the prompt has (look on the site listed) is hazy, which could mean he is disappearing. He is also old and lonely, and this is what Edward feels like before meeting Bella.**

**If you hadn't read Twilight before reading this, you would have absolutely no idea what was going on (especially his age), but if you have read Twilight (which I'm sure you have), then you will know all the whys, buts and how's of this story, and the reasoning behind his thoughts and actions.**

**The reason I didn't mention the fact he is a vampire in this story is because it makes it all the more mysterious, and his thoughts are far more important than what he actually is. I didn't feel the need to state the obvious, as we already know all about his being a vampire, and there are several hints to his being a vampire scattered throughout the story.**


	2. 2nd December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 2, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-02/)

**Word Prompt: **Abracadabra

**Scenario: **Your character is an amnesiac. Disoriented and confused, the character wakes up in an unknown house with fine furnishings, in strange clothing, holding an envelope with "DO NOT OPEN" written across the top. What happens next? Write your response in first-person narrative using present tense.

**Creative Original or Derivative:**Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)****

**Disclaimer****: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s)****:** K+

**Genre:** Mystery/Angst

* * *

All I remembered was darkness.

It wasn't much to remember.

Right now, I was in a strange plain white dress. It fanned out to below my knees, with pleats. Ten to be exact. My vision was superb. Right now I could only think of why I had this on. It _was_ a horrible dress.

What was wrong with me?

My right leg was tied up in a metal chain to a broad bedpost. The metal was so thick it looked impossible to break. I gave it an experimental tug.

It broke.

I was amazed at the weakness of the chain, it had looked strong. I reached out and broke another length of the chain off, and crushed it to fine dust with my hand. I stared at my hand in both amazement and shock.

I was strong.

Although I couldn't remember any information about myself, I could remember things such as reading and writing. A dreary tune played through my head – but it had no name to it. I knew that I was unusually strong.

I looked around the room, noticing the furnishings for the first time. There stood a nicely made bed, with a dark-wooden frame. A small window stared out to a forest in fall, the sun's rays shining through the gaps in the foliage.

Hanging on the lone door was a large silver lock. I considered going to have a look at it. The moment that the thought passed into my head, I was already at the door. I quickly turned around, alarmed at the sudden displacement. I had moved 10 feet in a split-second.

I was fast, too.

I put my hand on the lock. The only thought that passed through my head was _Abracadabra_.

I squeezed both my eyes and my hand shut, and felt crumbling powder in my hand once more.

Disposing of the powder, I used enough force to creak the door open, and I peered outside into an empty hallway. I heard shouting voices in the distance, but I imagined I should be all right for now.

I tentatively stepped forward and heard a soft crunch below my feet. I hastily looked down, frightened of what I had stepped on, but only saw a harmless piece of paper, folded in three.

I collected it off the ground, and turned the document over. In a large, black font, were the words _DO NOT OPEN_ printed on the front.

Naturally, I thought of opening the piece of paper.

Then an interesting thing happened.

I could see myself opening the paper, and reading the letter – my expression going from interested to confused – as if I was seeing myself from another person's perspective.

Then the apparition ended, and I found myself looking at the closed letter in my hands again. I cautiously opened it, one flap at a time.

_Alice,_

_Thank you for opening this letter. I envisioned you would be clever enough to figure it out._

_You were always my favourite. I always knew you were right. I am exceptionally sorry, my dear. I had to do this. My world could not waste your talent._

_I beg of you; get away from this sinful place. Go far away. Search for the others. Find out your story. I know you will not be able to remember._

_Yours faithfully, a friend in confidence._

Whoever this friend was, did they have to talk in code all the time?

I pocketed the letter, thinking it might be of use in the future.

I looked around the hallway again, confirming that it was still empty. I walked toward the end that had a large, wooden door, and pressed my ear up against it, listening for any sounds in the next room.

I made my way quietly through the building, but stopped short at a door that was leading outside.

A board was hanging on the wall, a sheet clipped on it.

_Biloxi Insane Asylum  
Tuesday April 4__th__ 1922_

About 3 things I was absolutely positive. First, my name was Alice. Second, there was a part of me, and I didn't know how indomitable that part might be - that thirsted for knowledge. And third, I apparently belonged insane asylum.

* * *

**When someone mentions a ****disoriented and confused person from Twilight, I immediately think of** **Alice when she first woke up as a vampire.**

**For those of you confused as to why she was seeing herself from another perspective, she was having her first vision. She's obviously confused as to what it is, and doesn't know what happened, so it can't be said that she just had a vision.**

**And yes, I knew that last line paragraph was corny, but I had to finish somehow ****. **


	3. 3rd December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 3, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-03/)

**Word Prompt**: Elementary

**Idea Completion**: What is the first thing your imagination sees when reading the phrase "finger foods"? Paint the scene with words.

**Creative Original or Derivative:**Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)****

**Disclaimer****: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s)****: **T (sexual references)

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

* * *

"Okay. Bella, Bella, Bella..." Emmett said in a menacing tone, narrowing his eyes at me.

It was lunchtime at William Ocean High, Rochester, New York. After my transformation, the Volturi battle, and my surprisingly easy first new-born years, the whole family had decided we had to move away from Forks for a fresh start. My newborn years were spent perfecting my control, raising Renesmee, and fulfilling my desire for Edward. We had then moved to Rochester. It was the Cullens third time here. Apart from Forks, it was the best place for vampires to live.

"Your dare, should you choose to accept it is..."

The eight of us were playing truth or dare. Since Renesmee had grown into a beautiful, but unchanging young woman, it was safe for her to join Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I in the monotonous ritual of high school. Of course, Jacob joined us too; his imprinting on Renesmee caused him pain if he wasn't with her at all times.

"You have to eat this pottle of Strawberry flavoured ice cream," Emmett finished with a mean chuckle.

I wrinkled my nose. Ew. Once upon a time, I would have been delighted to eat ice cream, but now it smelled and tasted like dirt. It didn't appeal to me in any way. Making people eat anything that didn't contain blood was one of Emmett's favourite pastimes.

I sat up straighter and prepared for torture. At these "truth and dare" times, Edward didn't seem to care about what happened to me, he just cheered along and practically shoved the ice cream into my face.

I decided to pay him back for his betraying me, so I seductively dipped my finger in the cream and brought my hand up to my mouth. I expanded my shield to include him, and keeping Edward's eyes on mine, I brought my tongue out and flicked my finger to get some of the ice cream off. At the same time, I thought of a particular part of Edward's anatomy I could be giving the same treatment.

I heard a simultaneous groan and growl come out of Edward. I looked down at his lap, and saw the familiar bulge in his pants forming. I smiled cruelly.

"Err... Bella, can we keep this to a PG level, please?"

I turned to see an uncomfortable Jacob who had an arm over Renesmee's eyes, shielding her from my performance. I could almost see her rolling her eyes. It was great how Jacob was no longer lusting after me, but instead protecting and loving Renesmee. I smiled at his behaviour.

"Sure, Jake, you can let her go now."

Jacob deliberated and slowly lowered his arm, keeping his eyes on me. I almost felt the need to roll my eyes. Renesmee had seen more in her short lifetime than many people would ever want to ever see. She had unknowingly and unwillingly walked in on a few too many couples doing the deed, embarrassingly most of those times it was Edward and me who were found in the uncompromising positions.

Without looking at the pottle of ice cream, I chucked my head back and forced the ice cream into my system, just as if I was having a shot of alcohol. I winced at the disgusting gooey texture of it sliding down my throat.

I glanced back at Emmett, who was staring at me, wide-eyed, with something – awe? – on his face. When he saw I was looking, however, he neutralised his expression and clapped calmly.

Channelling my inner James Bond, I said, "So, Emmett. You're mission, should you choose to accept it is... eat every anchovy on this slice of pizza."

He groaned. We all knew that every animal that came from the sea was horrible to eat, or even worse, to drink from when we were thirsty. I wickedly smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, daring him to back out.

He took in the look on my face and dove for the pizza, picking all the anchovies off as fast as he could without it looking suspicious to the surrounding humans. He collected them in the palm of his hand, and like I had earlier, chucked his head back and swallowed the fish without chewing. I could only imagine what his breath would smell like if bits of anchovy were stuck in his teeth.

A quiet chuckle came from Edward, almost like he was hearing my thoughts – Oh! He could, I hadn't retracted my shield yet. I let the rubber band – as I'd affectionately named it – go, and Edward pouted at me. He loved being able to hear my thoughts, now that it was possible.

Emmett cleared his throat and shot Jake a look, "Okay, Jacob, I dare you to eat this Mars bar". He dangled the offending block in front of Jacob's face. I fought off the impulse to laugh; did eating anchovies make you dense? Emmett must have forgotten that some people on this table actually eat human food. I looked around the table suspiciously; everyone except Alice, Emmett and Jake had poker faces on. Alice was doing a bad job at trying not to laugh; she must have seen the outcome of this.

Jake snatched the chocolate bar and ripped the plastic off, biting half the bar off and chewing slowly.

"Oh, so good, I love chocolate," Jake grinned at Emmett, crums hitting the table.

Everyone looked at Emmett, who, a second too late, switched his unbelieving expression into a dismal one. He groaned and muttered various insults, while Jake ate the second half of the Mars bar, smiling ridiculously the whole time.

"That's my man," Renesmee said appreciatively, and went in to kiss Jake on the lips. Their relationship was fairly new; about a half a year ago Jake had confessed his feelings and the whole imprinting saga to her. Renesmee was amazed for about point two of a second, before crushing her lips to his. It was an interesting start to their long romantic camaraderie.

Edward stiffened, probably hearing their thoughts. He had never been comfortable about the fact that a wolf was dating his daughter. Whenever I looked at them, I only saw young love. Love that was as strong as everybody else's at this table.

The bell rang, saving anyone from eating any more human food. We moved off to our respective classes. Us being vampires and all, with perfect GPAs and stunning looks – if I may say so myself – were able to con teachers into what we wanted fairly easy, which meant that everyone was always in a class with their other half.

Edward swooped down to kiss me, but a fraction of a second after touching my lips, he pulled back swiftly.

"I thought you liked my strawberry smell, Eddie?" I teased him, squeezing him around the waist. He hated that nickname.

"Only when your hair smelled like that," he replied, "your mouth actually tastes like the horrible stuff."

I feigned horror, "so, am I correct in saying that I shouldn't ever put anything in my mouth?"

"I can think of only one exception," he winked at me. Surveying the now empty hallway, he promptly tossed me over his shoulder and ran outside, to the Volvo.

This time round, high school was going to be a whole lot more fun.

* * *

**Funnily enough, (and I know I am not the only one who think this) when I hear or read the phrase "finger foods" I think of sex. I am just one messed up, brainwashed person. This honestly wasn't going to be this long – it kind of grew into a short story, and I had to have a good ending.**


	4. 4th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 4, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-04/)

**Word Prompt: **Use the following words: audacious, football, white, testament.

**Dialogue Flex: **"He would take the secret to the grave."

**Creative Original or Derivative:**Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer****: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s)****: **K

**Genre:** Drama

* * *

Emmett enjoyed a lot of things about his life as a vampire.

The speed.

The strength.

But most of all, he enjoyed his enhanced ability to show off. Especially in sports.

Carlisle had always banned his _children_ from playing any sports or participating in any form of Physical Education while they were at school.

He had very good reasons to give to the teachers. He would tell the school that his kids had an illness. Maybe that they all had a disease. Since Carlisle was the best doctor in Forks, and most likely all of Washington State, the school always agreed to the "no sports" rule without a backward glance.

Emmett had at many instances tried to prove to Carlisle his ability to play sport at a human pace. Various activities were set up in the backyard, and Carlisle was dragged out to see his son perform horribly at any game.

It was the start of the new Football season for the Forks Spartans. Emmett had inconspicuously signed his name on the try out list, he had even been careful enough to not think about any sports near Edward. Of course, there was no way he could get past Alice, but she hadn't opened her mouth about anything yet.

It was now Thursday afternoon, and Emmett had cooked up an unconvincing lie of staying behind after school helping Mr. Banner prepare frozen frogs for the next days' biology lesson. Edward knew something was up, but he just didn't want to rob Emmett of his privacy.

So, after his siblings had left in the Volvo, Emmett just about skipped down towards the changing rooms to get ready for his try out as the Spartans' Fullback Football player.

Once he arrived in the rooms, he surveyed his meagre competition. There was the ever-popular jock, Mike Newton, and the boyfriend of Angela, Ben Cheney. Also trying out was Tyler Crowley, and scrawny Eric Yorkie.

He took out his custom made Spartans gear. He pulled his sweater and t-shirt off, flexing his huge muscles in the process. He could hear the whispered conversations of the other boys, nattering on about how developed his muscles were, and how pale white his skin was.

That reminded him. He would never be allowed to be a skin. He always had to be a shirt. If the accidental ray of sunlight were to hit him square in the chest, he may just have to murder the school's football team. But he would be very careful. He would use his old lie of "I'm allergic to the sun" to escape.

He ran onto the field at the slowest pace he could execute.

Coach Clapp went greeted the boys and presented each of them with a brochure on football rules and safety guidelines. Emmett just contained the desire to rip the brochure into pieces.

The rest of the try outs went well. Emmett didn't spontaneously have a burst of energy, he stayed away from any patches of sunlight, didn't deflate any footballs, and he got his Fullback position.

In a good mood, he careened into the changing room and changed at the fastest pace possible for a human, and then ran into the parking lot. He made sure no one was around to see him melt into the trees and then run for home.

Carlisle was livid when Emmett bounded into his study. Edward must have told him.

Before Carlisle could get a word in, he cut in.

"Carlisle, no-one would ever feel the need to testify against the family – I'll be very careful, I promise. I really find this human football thing fun!"

Carlisle opened his mouth, about to talk, but Emmett interrupted again, "I'll take the whole _we are vampires_ secret to the grave, I promise. Scouts honour," Emmett said, holding up two fingers in a salute, "Come on, Carlisle, you owe me! Just let me play human football, be a little audacious."

Carlisle considered everything, weighing all risks and gains in two-thirds of a second.

"All right, Emmett."

* * *

**I am finding these prompts challenging, but that's a good thing; it brings out the creativity.**

**The "allergic to the sun" line comes from She's The Man. If you've seen it, you'll know.**


	5. 5th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 5, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-05/)

**Word Prompt: **Oceanic

**Phrase Catch: **What does "a stirring below" make you think of? Write it.

**Creative Original or Derivative:**Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer****: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s)****: ** K

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

* * *

I barged back into the house after having dropped all my and Bella's suitcases into the boat. I quickly surveyed the house for anything else she might need. I had the first-aid pack stocked to the brim. There were enough clothes to last years.

I ran past the kitchen. Food! How could I forget? Bella was human, after all.

I ripped the pantry door off in my haste, and filled my arms with boxes; muesli bars, rice-crackers, chips. I grabbed anything I could lay my hands on.

In a second I was back at the dock. I leaped into the boat and chucked the boxes on the floor.

Looking around, I made a mental check list. Food, water, clothes, first-aid kit, fuel, toiletries, cell phone...

Phone!

Vampires were unable to forget anything – thanks to our photographic memories. I prepared my senses, ready to smell out for where my cell phone was hiding.

Instead I heard the flustered beat of a heart, and Bella saying thanks and goodbye to someone.

In one swift motion, I was standing next to Bella, who was just putting the cell phone on the counter. She looked back up at me with grave, miserable eyes.

"It'll be all right, Bella. We'll get that thing out of you," I said, twisting my expression at the work _thing_.

Bella just became even gloomier, and I assumed it was due to my reference to her being pregnant. After my minute of shock – following my finding Bella in the bathroom with the box of Tampons in her hand, and Carlisle confirming our suspicions – I had gotten over the fact that Bella had a life-threatening monster inside her, and I was now just focusing on getting it out of her before it could drain Bella of life. I promised myself not to bring up the subject again in her prescience till we got to Carlisle.

I picked her up gently, and she hooked her legs around my waist. I placed a quick kiss on her forehead, and collecting the cell phone, ran out to the boat. I put her down on the chaise-lounge, and drove the boat out of the docks.

Over the boat's roaring engine, I heard small stifled gasps. Bella was crying. That thing was hurting my Bella.

I never imagined that I could father a child, nor had I really wanted to. I grew up only thinking of the war, and while my mother had found countless girls I could pursue, I was never interested in them. Maybe I had concocted some fantasies of what mine and Bella's life could be if I were human, but I knew that would never be possible, so I had driven the thought out of my mind.

I steered the boat as fast as I could to Rio, whereas on the way here the journey had taken just over half-an hour, it now took thirteen minutes.

I gathered Bella up in my arms again. Her head was lolling around on my shoulder, and she leaned her whole body into mine for support. I carefully put her in the taxi that I had requested, and ran back to the boat to collect all of the supplies as fast as I dared.

The taxi ride was short, I had requested – okay, frightened – the driver to go over the speed limit. When we got to the airport, we rushed through the crowds, and into the first-class line to check in first. I sat her down in the most comfortable looking chair in the lounge, and got a bottle of fresh water out of our hand luggage to hand to Bella.

"Thanks," she muttered. It was the first word she had said to me since I had talked to Carlisle over the phone.

I cupped her rosy cheek softly, and she leaned into my hand.

"Are you all right, do you need anything?"

She immediately sat up straighter and made an effort to look like she wasn't in pain. I remembered her telling Eric Yorkie that she was the _suffer in silence_ type.

We were allowed to get on the plane first, thanks to the amount of money I had payed the United airlines to get onto this flight. I settled Bella into her seat, and stole a pillow and several blankets from the storage cupboards where nobody was looking.

Once she was comfortable, I put our hand luggage in the overhead compartments, and settled back into my seat. I heard soft, even breathing from Bella, and looking over at her, I confirmed she was already asleep.

I watched her for the rest of the flight, and checked her temperature regularly, observing for any changes. I could smell her blood getting thicker, and her pulse getting faster, though only minutely.

I also heard small cries coming from Bella's abdomen. Whatever this thing was, we had to get it out of her, fast.

* * *

**Ok, so the "stirring below" is Bella being pregnant, and her already feeling movement in her belly. Obviously, they make their way over the ocean while in the plane, and when they are going back to Rio from Isle Esme.**

**This is Edward's thoughts on the journey, remember he thought Bella was frightened of the thing she was carrying, while she was actually scared for the life of what she was carrying, not herself. He tells Jacob this in Jacob's book (Breaking Dawn).**

**I always wondered what happened between the end of Bella's book and start of Jacob's book in Breaking Dawn, since it skips about a week. This kind of half-covers it.**


	6. 6th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 6, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-06/)

**Word Prompt: **Alabaster

**Imagined Images: **You are visiting the neighbourhood carnival with friends and decide to have your fortune told. As you walk in, the gypsy stops, stares at you and says, "I've been waiting." What happens next?

**Creative Original or Derivative: **Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer****: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s)****: ** T (explicit hunting details)

**Genre:** Mystery/Romance

* * *

Peter, Charlotte and I were visiting a local carnival in Denver. I had overheard some humans talking about it – just before I drank from them.

Right now, Colorado was clean of any other vampires. It made our hunting easier. The vampire wars were still a sore spot in many memories; and I didn't fancy destroying any more vampires for a while.

Carnivals were always an easy spot for hunting. There was a large collection of people in a small area, hundreds of concealed spots throughout the grounds, and due to the rides; many people were already screaming.

I saw a small tent pitched in a secluded corner – between a tractor business and a run-down shooting gallery. The tent was covered in bright pink, purple and blue tie-dyed pieces of calico fabric, and many beads adorned the mass of sheets. It looked eccentric. No human would dream of going in that place.

The mood originating from the tent was a strong, positive aura. The atmosphere felt almost thick uncertainness. I suddenly turned in the tents direction, and felt a moment of confusion from Peter and Charlotte, but that gave way to anticipation and desire.

I didn't like killing humans. With my unique ability to sense emotions and feelings, it was an uncomfortable and unpleasant experience for both the human and me. When I came towards any human, they would feel shocked by my approach, and then two opposing emotions of both and want and fright. The closer I would come, the stronger the emotions became. Then, as I would slowly lean at their neck – like I was about to kiss them – they would feel burning passion. They were no longer frightened of what could happen to them. They had let their hearts take over.

As soon as I would bite, a short spasm of screaming would occur, and this would make me feel terrible and frightened of myself. It was at this point that I would put them out of their misery. I would snap their necks. Then I was free to drain my prey, without any emotions influencing me.

I opened one of the cloths of the tent to get inside, and saw what looked as a regular fortune-teller's set up. There was a table draped with a purple cloth and adorned with a stereotypical crystal ball in the corner, surrounded by two small but plush-looking arm chairs.

The main table was a dark wood covered in a confusing and unorganized collection of cards and symbols. Beads lay scattered over the ground in disarray.

The human I came here for sat behind the table, arms folded neatly and staring directly at me.

"I've been waiting."

Her voice was calm, soothing, and her feelings were the same. I was shocked; no human reacted like this to me. Sensing my apprehension, Charlotte and Peter stopped immediately after me.

"Come in, you took your time."

I hadn't come in here to get my fortune told, but I decided that my thirst could wait for now. I would humour this human first.

I stalked forwards and sat on the low stool in front of the table. I felt more instant confusion from Peter and Charlotte.

The gypsy collected all the cards on her table quickly, and dealt them out in a poker like fashion. She asked me to pick one, and I picked up and flipped a grey card to see a cross like symbol.

The gypsy crooked her index finger, telling me she wanted the card.

"Now, dearie. You will be at crossroads with your mind soon. Your lifestyle choice is bothering you at the moment, and you already know this. The sooner you make this decision, the better others will fare from it."

Okay, crossroads. Lifestyle choice. So far, this woman was making no sense.

Wordlessly, she collected all the cards – minus the one I had just picked – and shuffled them before picking out the middle one. She didn't even look at it, just laid it on the table and looked at me while she was talking.

"The triangle represents three, and the line down the middle signifies the three will be split," she picked another card out from the middle of the stack, it was yellow with a sideways _V_ shaped symbol, "soon."

She was looking at me with an expression like she could see right through me.

It was unnerving. Heck! A vampire unsettled by a mere human; a great story to share with Peter and Charlotte, when I finish business with this human.

I suddenly felt a warm touch on my hand, and jerked it back instinctively. During my internal ramble, the gypsy had grabbed my hand.

"Come on, now, don't be afraid."

She was sending out calming waves, almost like she knew I would be receiving them.

I hesitantly held my hand out, halfway across the table. She grabbed it and pulled it down to her side of the table with unnecessary force. She didn't even flinch at the cold and hard texture my alabaster hand would have to her.

She traced the creases in my palm, muttering incomprehensible words to herself. I caught words like "worried", "children", and "other".

She looked up at me again, with an expression of admiration. She was feeling sorry – whether it was for her or for myself, I didn't know.

"You will find another one day soon, someone you harbour adoration for, and you will travel. You will find others like you – and be happy. You will be eternally challenged, it will not get easier," she looked back down at my palm, tracing a small line joining a bigger one, "you will join these others, and then a special one will join you. She will change your perspective even more – you will strive harder to be good."

She seemed to be in a trance while saying all this, the words flowing out of her. I was cast under her spell, clinging onto her every word.

"You won't be scarred anymore, my dear," she was tracing one of my vampire scars, crooning words to it. I jerked my hand away. This woman seemed to know much more than I was comfortable with.

I stood up quickly, the stool suddenly crushed by a small movement of my leg. She wasn't even fazed by this.

"Thank you," I said in my most civil tone, and threw a couple of dollars on the table, before barging my way – rather rudely – out of the tent. Peter and Charlotte quickly followed on my flanks.

"What was that all about, are we not going to kill her?" Peter asked, in a hushed tone. No human would ever hear.

"She sounded like she knew too much. I couldn't tolerate to stay in there, she was too calming, too peaceful," _too knowing_, I added silently in my head.

"Are you all right, Jasper?"

Never in my seventy years had I heard that question being asked to a vampire.

"Yeah, fine, Charlotte. Why don't you and Peter go enjoy the carnival, I think I'll meet up with you in a few days time."

"Okay, Jasper, "she said gradually, "you know where we'll be. Um, goodbye, then."

I watched their backs disappear to the other side of the carnival, and once I couldn't feel them anymore, I walked my way to the nearby forest, which was just by the peculiar tent.

Before I started running, I could hear, "she will be in Philadelphia, my dearie," come from inside the tent.

I had no idea who she was, but I suddenly found myself heading due east, to Philadelphia.

* * *

**Now, I know absolutely nothing about fortune telling, I have never had it done, nor will I probably ever (I feel a child in Africa will use $10 more wisely than me and a fortune stall). So any of the crap you read here is absolutely not true (well, it may be – but probably not). **

**I don't know how I got this idea. I was messing around with Alice being the gypsy, but eventually ended up with Jasper getting his fortune told and finding out some interesting things.**


	7. 7th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 7, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-07/)

**Word Prompt: **Quickly think of five words associated with a hospital. Write something around these words without referencing a hospital in any way.

**Word Prompt: **Celestial

**Live Challenge: **Write an open letter to someone you haven't spoken to or contacted in at least a year. Let them know you were simply thinking of them, hoping their life was well. Share it if you'd like, but definitely send it.

**Creative Original or Derivative:**Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer****: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s)****: ** K

**Genre:** Hope/Angst

* * *

God I hated these places.

These buildings contained people in pain, anxious people, upset people, troubled people. The only cheerful people were the sickly pleasant workforce.

I hated these white-washed walls. Couldn't anyone come up with an atmosphere that was less dreary? The only colour on these walls was by the children's play area.

The only thing I was thankful for was that everything now-days was clean and sterile. Long ago, when I was unfortunate enough to end up dying in the grips of influenza, I was in a disgusting, dirty place. No one knew how many people were still alive, let alone how many people had been admitted. Many people didn't die from the influenza, but the infections and diseases the awful place contained within its walls.

Thank god I saved Bella from James' attack. Thanks god I got there in time. I don't want to dwell on what would have happened if my Bella was no longer on this earth.

Right now, my life was lying on a steel bed, smelling wrong and hooked up into countless machines. She also had a broken leg, four broken ribs, a cracked skull, a crescent shaped scar from James biting her, bruises and a lot of blood loss. I couldn't believe I had done this to her. Not much could compare to the pain she must be in.

It had just turned into her fourth day in the hospital. They were keeping her sedated so that she couldn't feel any pain, and it would allow her injuries to heal quicker. Carlisle was able to help out in the surgery, even though he wasn't a doctor here, so I knew she was getting the best medical care possible. Even with my two medical degrees, I didn't have a fraction of the experience Carlisle had.

I heard Bella's mother arrive downstairs in the waiting room, pausing for approval before continuing her way up here go her daughters ward. I organized some pillows on the sofa-bed and lay down, pretending to be asleep as she came in.

"Hey, Bella. I brought some flowers for you. Your favourites, daisies."

I peeked quickly, so that Renee couldn't see I was awake. She was carrying a glass vase full of assorted pink, yellow and orange Gerbera Daisies. I distinctly remembered Bella telling me – rather begrudgingly – that her favourite flowers were wildflowers, from our meadow. I wondered if Daisies were Bella's favourite flowers in Phoenix, or if it was a notion of Renee's.

Renee pulled up a chair and sat at the head-end of the hospital bed, "well, I might as well tell you the good news, Phil's been signed on for the Suns!"

Renee was visibly bouncing, proud of her husband's epic achievement, "Isn't it great! We'll sort everything out later, when you've been released. Gosh! When you're awake. Well, if you can hear me, then now you know. That's all that's happened since last time I saw you, I think."

Renee rambled on about the hotel room we had got for her, how beautiful the furnishings were, and how gorgeous the food was.

"The lobby! The woodwork that went into that place was amazing. Must have cost a fortune. Ooh! The men down there. You'd like them," I stifled a growl, "they're very nice and down-to-earth, and have a good respectable job, and I must admit they're cute! And, now honey, I know I have Phil, but gosh!" Renee's rambling was getting her worked up, she looked flushed and her heartbeat was rapidly increasing. I had a feeling this woman would rival a human Alice.

She leaned in closer to Bella, and in a calmer tone continued on, "I know what you're going to say, "Edward's all I want". I could hear it in your voice before all this mess happened. You're going to have to tell me all about him. He looks like he should be on the cover of GQ..."

She trailed off, lost in her thoughts as she imagined her magazine pile back in Florida. An image of Carlisle and Alice also came up in her head. _Such an amazing family_, she thought, _they all look like the most incredibly-perfect people. Some folk have all the luck. Good looks, money..._

I very nearly snorted, a rare involuntary response of mine. Renee didn't know a bit about the nightmare our family actually was.

That's when I heard the most celestial sound in the world.

"Edward," a small, soft voice croaked.

_Bella_.

* * *

**celestial = heavenly, divine, godly**

**I don't know if a doctor from another hospital, let alone another state, could work in another hospital for one surgery like Carlisle did for Bella. Let's just assume so ****.**

**Could you please review and tell me your thoughts on these random ramblings? Please :)**


	8. 8th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 8, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-08/)

**Word Prompt:** Elevator

**Phrase Catch: **What does the adage "laughter is the best medicine" make you think of? Write it.

**Creative Original or Derivative:**Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer****: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s)****: ** T (sexual references)

**Genre:** Comedy/Parody/Drama

* * *

I was in the most amazing suite, in the most amazing hotel, with the most perfect man.

That man was currently shoving a piece of folded paper into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked, nodding towards the paper.

"Just open it, it's from Emmett."

I curiously opened it, although knowing it was from Emmett probably meant that it was inappropriate and immature.

_**28 Things to do in an Elevator**_

_1) When there's only one other person in the elevator, tap him on the shoulder and then pretend it wasn't you._

2) Push the buttons and pretend they give you a shock. Smile, and go back for more.

3) Ask if you can push the button for other people, but push the wrong ones.

4) Call the Psychic Hotline from your cell phone and ask if they know what floor you're on.

5) Hold the doors open and say you're waiting for a friend. After a while, let the doors close, and say, "Hi Greg. How's your day been?"

6) Drop a pen and wait until someone goes to pick it up, then scream, "That's mine!"

7) Bring a camera and take pictures of everyone in the elevator.

8) Move your desk into the elevator and whenever anyone gets on; ask if he has an appointment.

9) Lay down the Twister mat and ask people if they would like to play.

10) Leave a box in the corner, and when someone gets on, ask him if he can hear ticking.

11) Pretend you are a flight attendant and review emergency procedures and exits with the passengers.

12) Ask, "Did you feel that?"

13) Stand really close to someone, sniffing him occasionally.

14) When the doors close, announce to the others, "It's okay, don't panic, they open again!"

15) Swat at flies that don't exist.

16) Tell people that you can see their aura.

17) Grimace painfully while smacking your forehead and muttering, "Shut up, all of you, just shut up!"

18) Crack open your briefcase or purse, and while peering inside, ask, "Got enough air in there?"

19) Stand silently and motionless in the corner, facing the wall, without getting off.

20) Stare at another passenger for awhile, then announce in horror, "You're one of THEM!" and back away slowly.

21) Wear a puppet on your hand and use it to talk to the other passengers.

22) Listen to the elevator walls with your stethoscope.

23) Make explosion noises when anyone presses a button.

24) Stare, grinning at another passenger for a while, and then announce, "I have new socks on."

25) Draw a little square on the floor with chalk and announce to the other passengers, "This is MY personal space!"

26) Before the elevator door opens shout "DING" and then laugh and say "beat you again Mr Elevator."

27) Have an awkward silence then start singing softly "Mary had a Little Lamb".

_2__8) And for la grande finale, don't forget sexe en public, ma petite sœur ;)_

The last idea completely shocked me. Sure, Edward and I had been rather... _adventurous_ in our sex life. But sex in an elevator, where the doors could open at any second... I think my panties just dampened a little. To be honest, it freaked me out, but it was the hugest turn on to know we could get caught any second.

Edwards voice dragged me back to the present, "so, apparently, you are to choose and complete 10 of those, err... ideas."

"This is the present Emmett gives me for my second honey moon?" I asked, kind of exasperated, but still thinking about _le sexe dans l'ascenseur _scenario.

Edward smirked at me. His honeymoon present had been the week away in what would seem to be the most expensive hotel suite ever, the Imperial Suite of the Park Hyatt in Paris, France, followed by the best sex of my life, then the most expensive ring I had ever seen (I must regretfully admit, that I, Isabella Marie, had started to get a liking for expensive things. It happens when you live an extravagant lifestyle for numerous years).Then I get this piece of folded up paper.

"So... what are you going to do first?"

I looked back up at Edward, assuming he was kidding, but his face was dead serious.

"I actually have to do this," I very nearly whispered, it wasn't a question.

"Yep," Edward said, popping the "p", and rolling his weight back and forth from the heel of his feet to the front.

I scanned the list to prepare with an easy one for the first go.

_3) Ask if you can push the button for other people, but push the wrong ones._

I pointed it out to Edward and he nodded and said, "Fine choice, m'am," before opening the suite door and leading me to the elevator.

"I'll be standing here, waiting for you. And listening in," he said, tapping the side of his forehead, like he would do whenever he was mentioning his talent.

The elevator soon arrived, and like I expected, no-one was in there. Very few people would be going up this high. Once in, I pressed the button for the ground floor, and felt the familiar vibrations and undulating sounds of the hydraulic system. I thanked the hotel that they hadn't thought to hire one of those people who stand around in elevators all day pressing the buttons for you.

When I arrived at the ground floor, there were three people lined up. I stood by the controls to make sure no one touched them.

"What floor would you like?" I asked the mum of the little boy.

"Dix-neuf, s'il vous plaît," she asked in a curt tone. I nodded emotionlessly and asked the older man who had gotten in behind them the same question.

"Seconde," he answered in a ruff timbre.

"This is where the fun begins," muttered Edward in a high frequency. I could still hear him from thirty floors down.

Instead of pressing the nineteenth and second floor buttons, I created a pattern on the controls. The buttons were all set out in a three by ten grid, so I highlighted everything to make it look like a yellow and white chess board.

The woman, seeing what I was doing, asked, "que fais-tu, what is this nonsense!"

I looked quickly at the little boy who was holding her hand, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat up at his mother.

Thinking that these people might be trapped in here a long time, I had a look at the list once again.

_12) Ask, "Did you feel that?"_

Thank god, that as a vampire, over the years I had got better at acting convincingly. I recall Alice saying long ago I was not such a good actress when it came to deceiving.

I stared at my feet for a couple of seconds, and then suddenly looked up at the enraged woman, panic clear on my face. I gripped the railing behind me, mocking the need for support.

"Did you feel that?" I whispered, loud enough so the humans could hear. I put as much panic in my voice as I could manage without sounding phony.

The woman widened her eyes, and I felt her heart rate go up. A smirk came across my face, but I quickly covered it up in fear again.

The tension was thick in the atmosphere. Everyone was standing stock still.

_DING!_

The shrilling sound of the elevator doors opening sounded, and it broke the atmosphere. The aged man huffed and made his way out, the second floor being the first button I pushed.

_1) When there's only one other person in the elevator, tap him on the shoulder and then pretend it wasn't you._

I moved to stand beside the woman, facing the doors in a conventional manner. She was just looking at her boy when I tapped her lightly on the shoulder. With my fast vampire, reflexes, my hand was already back at my side before she could even comprehend to turn her head.

She looked annoyed. It was obvious I had done it; there was no-one else round.

I quickly reviewed the list in my mind. I knew there was something with the elevator door opening...

_5) Hold the doors open and say you're waiting for a friend. After a while, let the doors close, and say, "Hi Greg. How's your day been?"_

Yes, that's the one. I inconspicuously held the button down that kept the door open. The woman stood in the corner, furring her eyebrows at the door, since it had already been half a minute since the man made his way out.

I decided to put her out of her misery. To the space in the middle of the doors, I said, "hi, Greg. How's your day been?"

_14) When the doors close, announce to the others, "It's okay, don't panic, they open again!"_

I moved my head around like I would when following the path of someone coming into the elevator. When the doors automatically closed, I very nearly shouted to the woman, "It's okay, don't panic, they open again!"

The boy she had pushed behind her gave a small chuckle at this, while the woman stared at me like I had lost my mind.

Keeping a conversation up with my invisible pal, I said to a free corner in the elevator, "Did you have a nice breakfast this morning? Carol has been reminding me you have a special diet," I wiggled my eyebrows.

_26) Before the elevator door opens shout "DING" and then laugh and say "beat you again Mr Elevator." _

I felt the elevator slowing, so just before it came to a stop, in a very Alice-like tone I sung a perfect "DING" a second before the doors opened.

This time, there was a couple waiting for the elevator. I stood by to let them in.

The woman of the couple noticed the disarray of the elevator buttons, and her eyes widened, but before she could make a move to get off, the doors had already closed.

_24) Stare, grinning at another passenger for a while, and then announce, "I have new socks on."_

Putting my actress skills to the test once again, I stood still and grinned at the man who had just come in. He noticed me, and smiled back briefly before turning away and looking at the woodwork. He looked back at me and noticed I was still staring. His cheeks were blushing more by the second.

In the most little-girl, child-like voice I could conjure, I announced happily to the man, "I have new socks on." I very nearly jumped in the air to emphasize my _happiness_.

The man was looking at me with visible concern in his eyes. The woman next to him, probably his girlfriend, was giving me hateful looks. They were exactly the type of look I would give any woman who even looked at Edward for longer than was necessary.

_20) Stare at another passenger for awhile, then announce in horror, "You're one of THEM!" and back away slowly._

That was the perfect one for her. I stared back at her with a slight smile, and her eyebrows slowly furrowed. In the blink of an eye, my expression turned to horror.

"You're one of THEM!" I exclaimed, in the most terrified voice. I backed up slowly till I hit the wall behind me, and continued staring at her in horror.

The elevator chimed for the next stop, and the couple quickly got off. The woman kept throwing backward glances at me as she moved down the hallway.

The elevator door closed once again, and the woman and her child were the only ones left again.

"Excuse-moi, is there any way that you can get us to the nineteenth floor without us having to stop again, s'il vous plait?" The woman softly said.

"All you had to do was ask," I did my best good-girl impression, and pressed every highlighted button so that the only highlighted floors were now 19 and 30.

"Merci beaucoup," she said, relieved. Her tense posture relaxed a little.

_4) Call the Psychic Hotline from your cell phone and ask if they know what floor you're on._

I decided her son could have some fun, and since it was a relatively long ride from the floor we were on to the nineteenth, I got my phone out and called Alice.

I sat cross-legged on the floor, and selected the speaker.

"Hello, this is the _Psychic Hotline, _how may I help?" Alice's voice pierced into the box that was the elevator. I was counting on her predicting this.

"Yes, I would like you to tell me what floor I am on at the moment."

"Aah, yes, let me see... nine... ten... eleven..." she called out the numbers just before they changed on the automatic clock. The boy peeked curiously at the phone.

"fifteen... sixteen..." her voice chirped on. The boy was getting more amazed as the numbers grew higher.

"seventeen... eighteen, and... you're there, nineteen!" Alice had perfect timing with the _ding_ of the elevator.

The woman almost ran out of the elevator, the boy being tugged quickly behind her into the left hallway. His face was still full of amazement by the time he disappeared around the corner.

The lift was now heading up back to the thirtieth floor, where our suite was. The elevator chimed, the doors opened, and there stood my man in all his glory.

I grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and pulled him into the elevator.

"I'm gonna need your help with the last one." I was already breathing heavily, and nothing had even happened yet.

"Oh yeah, which one?" He asked, although I was sure he already knew.

_28) And for la grande finale, don't forget sexe en public, ma petite sœur__ ;)_

* * *

**In case you're confused; this is set in the recognizable and unchanged future. It's up to you to decide how long it's been since Breaking Dawn occurred. But this is definitely both vampire Edward and Bella on their second honeymoon. Since their first one ended on an angsty note :p**

**As soon as I saw the words "laughter" and "elevator" I just knew I had to get the 28 Things to do in an Elevator off my blog and incorporate it in this story somehow. Most of the ideas are actually really funny. I wish someone would put a hidden camera in an elevator and then act these out as part of a TV show or something... (err, BIG hint to start own TV show people!)**

**If anyone has come across this is someone's blog, or it's in yours, it's probably one of the millions of copies surfing the net out there. The contents will probably vary from person to person.**

**And I kid you not – US$15500 a night for the Imperial** **Suite, Park Hyatt-Vendôme in Paris, France. You can google it :)**

**Translations:  
* ****que fais-tu = what are you doing****  
* dix-neuf, s'il vous plaît = ninteen, please  
* seconde = second  
* le sexe dans l'ascenseur = the sex in the elevator  
* la grande finale … sexe en public, ma petite sœur = the grand final … sex in public, my little sister  
* excuse-moi ... s'il vous plait = excuse me … please  
* merci beaucoup = thank you very much**


	9. 9th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 9, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-09/)

**Word Prompt: **Orange

**Imagined Image: **She's the best potioner in the city, or so you've heard. Love potions. Revenge potions. Energizing potions. Baldness potions (giving or curing). So you've come for a potion. The potioner listens to your request, asks a few questions and then with a secret smile and a little laugh says, "I have just what you need." She goes to her workroom in the back and returns in a bit with a bottle. You take it home. What happens next?

**Creative Original or Derivative:**Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer****: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s)****: ** K

**Genre:** Supernatural/Spiritual/Friendship/Romance

* * *

This had to work, right?

If so many myths and legends were true, then wouldn't this be?

I would do anything to get Bella back.

Even if it meant searching for a _love potion_.

I couldn't stand by and watch her leech of a boyfriend literally suck the life out of her. We were soul mates, meant for each other. We grew up together; it would have been the path life would have taken. We would have got married, had kids, grown old... but no. That bloodsucker had ruined everything, I wished he had died in 1918 like he should have. He had brainwashed her into thinking he was the best for her. I could see that around him, she was always cautious, stiff, never smiling. She always had to be careful.

With me, she was happy. I made her laugh, she'd said it before, I was her personal sun. She was happy with me. If only she hadn't jumped of that cliff! The leech wouldn't have gone to those Italian killers, Bella wouldn't have offered herself up to get that monster back, and she and I would have got together and had our happily ever after.

I truly believe that there was no one else in the world for me. She was my soul mate, and I would never find anyone that would hold any attraction remotely close to the connection Bella and I shared.

I had two days left before that dreaded wedding, two days before Bella would take off as a married woman and have an insincere honeymoon, and she would be changed into one of _them_. Two days till Bella was officially signed, sealed and stamped off to belong to the parasite.

As soon as I got the wedding invitation, I had run off to sulk in the gloomy forests of northern Canada. Over the days, as I came to my senses, I knew I had to stop the wedding from happening and convince Bella.

_But how?_

She said she loved him more than she loved me. Well, that gave me a start. She loved me; she just had to love me more.

So that's how I came up with the idea of a love potion.

First I had thought I was going crazy – literally – for even thinking such things existed. I had obviously been watching too many children's movies. But then vampires existed like our legends told us they did, and we actually did originate from wolves, rather than it just being a myth. Bella had asked me when she found out werewolves if there was any myth or legend in the world that wasn't true.

One of the native legends was that of a medicine man. He was a murderer when he was a baby, but when the tribe he belonged to found out, he was burned till there was only a pile of ashes left. The next morning, he was found in his usual sleeping place, unharmed. He informed the tribe that he would not murder anyone else, and that he had become a big-boy. He grew up to become a medicine man, and his people would ask for medicines of all kinds.

As soon as I read the fact one man had requested a love potion, and had been given it by the medicine man, I had dropped the book and ran from the north-west of Canada to the south-east.

I figured since the legends came from here, I might as well start my search here.

Over the weeks I had asked many people and followed many trails. They had all led here. A run-down wooden shack on the edge of Campobello Island.

A middle-aged woman with frightening blue and brown dreads answered the door. The minute her eyes landed on me, she smiled and wordlessly stepped aside to let me in.

She walked me through her house and came to a stop in the kitchen, where her arms rested on a cracked wooden bench top, facing me.

I told her about the legend I read, and about how my quest for a potion led me to her. I told her how I had days left till my deadline was over, although I left out the part where the deadline was my love getting married to another man. She asked few questions before she held up her index finger.

"I have just what you need," she answered in the calm, hypnotic tone of voice she had, and turned into a side room, which was framed by a dark wooden beam holding a massive flowing curtain.

I could hear her rumbling around, glass clinking together and the scraping of boxes being shifted on the floor. I was tempted to go in and help her, except the second the thought passed into my head was when she reappeared through the billowing curtain, holding a stereotypical small glass bottle with a cork, which contained a light orange liquid. She handed it to me, and led me out to the front door.

"Good luck with your conquest, young man," and before I could say a word, the door had already shut in my face.

I had 47 hours left till the wedding, and I ran into the nearest tree cover and phased. I ran as fast as I could, I had to get to the Cullens house before "I do".

The running did not tire me, in-fact, it was like caffeine, it gave me energy. I knew that as soon as I would stop, I would collapse from exhaustion. I had not slept well the past weeks, and now I didn't have any time to spare.

I heard the first sounds of the wedding about 10 miles out. The wind was blowing against me, so I could hear what was going on, and by the sound of it – there was a slow song playing, and people were singing along to it.

Had I missed my deadline? Or did they dance before the ceremony?

_Not likely!_ A voice shouted in my head.

I phased when I was about 500 feet out from the Cullens lawn, and pulled on my trusty shorts that had been tied to my ankle for the thousands of miles I had run. I ran the quick distance to the edge of the lawn, prepared for disappointment and anger, and stood behind a tree.

What I saw completely surprised me.

There was a happy Bella, in her husband's arms, laughing at something he had said. As I watched, she affectionately stood up on her toes and kissed him. And astonishingly it didn't bother me.

It was like those old, corny, clichéd phrases. _If you love them, you have to let them go._

Seeing Bella like that, all beautiful and happy in someone else's arms, did not anger me like it should have. I was actually feeling happy for her, and that surprised me. I should have been approaching her, wrenching her out of the bloodsucker's arms, and fought for her.

I grabbed the bottle of orange liquid and tossed it into the river. It hit one of the jugged rocks, and the glass broke into a million pieces, and the liquid dissolved into the cold river.

I saw the bloodsucker – I must start thinking of him as... Edward – twirl Bella around to the edge of the dance floor, close to where I was standing. Bloo– Edward must have read my mind.

"Thank you," Edward's voice rang clearly but quietly into the trees. I saw Bella look at him in confusion. I decided this was my moment to appear.

"Hey Bells," I said as my way of greeting. Bella's face was shocked for a second before she came running for me, blubbering all over her beautiful dress.

"Oh, Jake, you're here," she cried out, enveloping me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her, locking eyes with Edward over her head for a moment. He looked at Bella quickly before nodding and smiling a small smile at me, and left quietly to give us some time alone.

_Yes, I'm here Bells. And now I've finally realised I can let you go._

* * *

**The legend is actually a legend, although I did change it a little and make it brief because I didn't want 10 pages of legend. I did my research!:  
http://www(dot)firstpeople(dot)****us/FP-Html-Legends/OriginoftheMedicineMan-Passamaquoddy**

**I know that Jake went home before he went to the wedding in the book, but in the book he wasn't under a deadline to slip love potion to Bella to convince her to stay with him. So just ignore it, kay?**

**I didn't use the original dialogue from Breaking Dawn cause it wouldn't have fit for this story, and it wasn't nearly as corny enough as I would have liked it to be. It was Jake-Bella joking dialogue in the book, not sappy-romance dialogue.**

**And, finally, thanks to Jake's tossing skills, millions of fish in Washington state will now be affected by lurve potion :P. Well done, Jake.**


	10. 10th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 10, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-10/)

**Word Prompt:** Dehydration

**Idea Completion: **"I could hear the muffled sounds of…" What do you imagine first?

**Creative Original or Derivative:**Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer****: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s)****:** K+

**Genre:** Ansgt

* * *

I could hear the muffled sounds of that plastic cup being passed around. My brilliant idea of feeding blood to a human now had Bella drinking quarts of blood, all day.

I hoped for the sake of my sanity that she was not enjoying the blood at all, because whenever we asked her, she always replied that the warm liquid was _yummy_. Maybe hanging around with vampires so long made people partake to their diet.

Bella wasn't eating any more normal food now because it made her sick, and then both the food and the blood would come back up. That made her have to drink more blood.

Now that the monster inside her was getting a sufficient supply of feed, it grew more rapidly. That was both good and bad news. On the good side of things, the pack wouldn't have much more time to get around us and attack the Cullens. On the bad side, it meant Bella's imminent death was growing closer.

I wondered what I would do when Edward, or Carlisle, would bite Bella. Then, the treaty made by my grandfather would no longer stand, and I would be expected to take the vampires out. That is what I, as a werewolf, was built to do. I was built to destroy any bloodsuckers that came near our lands. But now, that I actually viewed these vampires as people, would I be able to do that? Would I be able to take the peace-maker, Carlisle out? I wouldn't be able to kill any of the females, either. It must be an instinct. I had an instinct to take care of them, not to destroy them. No, I couldn't bring myself to destroy any females.

I'd made a deal with Edward, that if Bella would die, truly die, that I would take him out. I wondered if I would be able to do that, to physically rip him to pieces and not have anything nagging at the back of my conscience. No matter how many things he had done wrong, I couldn't take out someone Bella had loved.

I knew that his family wouldn't kill him, so he would have to go back to those Italian killers. Maybe, he could get one of my brothers to do it. I'm sure Paul would have fun with a suicidal bloodsucker. Most of the pack wouldn't like that though. We had all interacted with the Cullens too much to be able to now attack and wipe them out.

So that left me here, protecting the vampires from my own kind. I wonder what my grandfather would think of me if he was here today.

I had never seen a vampire transformation take place. How different would my sweet, innocent Bella be? I wondered if she would remember her human life, if she would remember all the times we spent together. I speculated those "before and after" shots, if I would see any change in her physical appearance. I didn't want Bella to suddenly be perfect. I wanted her and her few tiny imperfections back. But now that she had decided she wanted to keep this monster and somehow give birth to it, she would die. She had even said herself she wouldn't survive this human.

I tried not to think anymore, and let the peacefulness and tranquillity of sleep take me over.

* * *

**It feels like these prompts are getting harder each day...**


	11. 11th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 11, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-11/)

**Word Prompt: **Chapped Lips

**Creative Original or Derivative: **Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s):** K+

**Genre:** General

* * *

"Cherry," she whispered.

"Mmm," I groaned, and pulled her head to mine.

This is what our activities this evening consisted of. My sister had given Bella a whole collection of lip glosses to take home – which Bella thoroughly protested to, but eventually succumbed to – and she was trying each flavour out to see which one I found the best tasting.

I carried on kissing her senseless, much longer than I would if I was just tasting the lip gloss, but I couldn't help it, couldn't bring myself to pull away from her beautiful lips.

I could hear her heart rate speeding up, and I pulled away to let her breathe.

"What did you think?" She breathlessly asked me peering up at me through hooded eyes.

"One of my favourites," I replied, half-answering the question for the lip gloss, and half referring to the amazing kiss we just shared.

"Okay," she said, getting up and reaching for the pack on her bedside table, "Blueberry?"

She was holding up a small blue tube, and I nodded. She applied some onto her sweet, plumps lips and threw the tube on the cover, and closed the distance in between us.

I swept my tongue quickly over her lips so I couldn't hurt her with the venom pooling in my mouth. The blueberry tasted wrong, too sweet, so I lasted a few more seconds before I pulled away.

"Not that one, love," I smiled and kissed her on the head, and she swiped her hand across her mouth.

"Strawberry?" She said, raising one of her perfect eyebrows. She knew that smell made me go crazy.

"Yeah," I breathed and grabbed the strawberry tube, taking the cap off.

I held her chin gently in the palm of my hand, and applied the lip gloss gently on her beautiful lips. Then I leaned in to kiss her.

The flavour! The strawberry taste of her lips and the strawberry smell in her hair was heavenly and overwhelming. I held her head harder, somehow forgetting to be careful – but I didn't hear any complaints – she was holding me closer too.

I pulled away again, this time breathless myself. Our foreheads touched, us both breathing heavily into each other mouths. I pecked her lips once more, and found the strength to pull away so I could see her face. Her eyes locked with mine, and I could see the familiar want and lust I always saw in them at these sorts of times.

"Definitely that one, love."

* * *

**These stories/ramblings are just getting smaller and smaller...**


	12. 12th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 12, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-12/)

**Word Challenge: **Electrocution

**Dialogue Flex: **"That's what I tried to tell you!"

**Creative Original or Derivative: **Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s):** K+

**Genre:** General

* * *

I don't know why I decided to come here, to this grungy pub. There were drunken men everywhere, drowning emotions of sorrow and unhappiness. All in all, it hurt to be inside this room. The only reason I was here was because the hunting was easy. One drunken mate didn't exactly notice if another drunken mate disappeared. I refrained from breathing any of the human's scents in, though. I have a feeling they might remember if a vampire drained one of their mates in front of them.

That's when I noticed a short woman sitting at the bar. _That_ _was_ _unusual_, I thought. Women didn't exactly enjoy mingling in bars in today's society.

I was unconsciously walking towards the woman. She had short, spiky hair, and a tiny body. I imagined if I stood next to her, she wouldn't even make it to my neck.

I was about ten feet from her when she got off the stool she was sitting on, and walked away. Straight in my direction.

That's when I saw her face.

Her cold, pale, hard, vampire face.

I panicked, thinking she was going to attack me, but her emotions were sending out feelings of calm. I wouldn't have been able to move, anyway. Her eyes were locked with mine, and I was frozen still.

She stood a foot away from me, staring into my eyes. Then she smiled widely, and stuck out her hand.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said, mysteriously.

I was getting nothing but positive emotions from this female, and my mind was screaming to get away, but my heart was telling me I belonged with her.

My heart overpowered my mind.

I took her hand, and the moment I touched her skin, it felt like an electric shock had gone through my body, and I looked at my hand confusingly.

Maybe it was a power that this female had, but when I looked at her face she was also staring at her hand. Thinking this little female was harmless, I bowed my head, "I'm sorry ma'am."

She weaved her fingers through mine, and pulled me outside. I was completely helpless. I would follow this vampire anywhere.

"I'm Alice, and you're–,"

"Jasper," I cut in.

"That's what I tried to tell you," she told me, "I'm Alice, you're Jasper, and we're both going to find a family called the Cullen's who only drink animal blood and live happily together," she said, her voice laced with sincerity.

"Okay," I said simply.

* * *

**This could be a follow up of Chapter 6 (the gypsy), with a few different things, but still.**


	13. 13th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 13, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-13/)

**Word Challenge: **Inadequate

**Live Challenge: **Open . Take ten seconds to scan the page; pick an article. Write a story, poem, or drabble about your character being involved in that issue.

**Creative Original or Derivative: **Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s):** K

**Genre:** General

* * *

"Up to 2 feet of fresh snow is expected to fall in the northwest of the country today," said the dreary voice of the news reporter, "this will mean there will be inadequate conditions for any transport on the roads or rail today, and you are only advised to go outside if there is an emergency. Services like power, water and phone may fail at anytime, and around 50,000 homes in Oregon, Washington and Idaho are already without these services."

"I guess this means that the kids won't be able to make it home for Christmas then, Billy," I swivelled in my chair and frowned at the small gathering in the living room. Billy, Sue, Seth and Leah were here for the annual Christmas dinner, and the kids had promised they would make it this evening and stay for the night. Billy nodded distractedly, and faced the TV again, looking at the overhead images of some snow-covered town.

The phone rang, and I stood up to answer, but Sue rushed to get it. Sue and I had moved in together over a year ago now, but it was still hard to get used to four people suddenly living together.

Since I was standing up anyway, I went into the kitchen to get the boys a beer, and when I came into the living room again, Sue was whispering something into Billy's ear. I figured it was something to do with my need-to-know policy, so I just ignored her.

Every TV channel at the moment was displaying images of wrecked houses and iced-over lakes. It was the most major storm in over a decade, but couldn't there be anything more exiting or happy on at Christmas Eve?

I heard a knock at the door, and my heart rate picked up, thinking it could be the kids, but there was no way they could have come through that storm and got here in one piece, could they? I was expecting the pizza delivery, anyway. Thank goodness they were still running tonight, no pizza would have definitely been an emergency.

I gathered my wallet from the side table in the hall – at least Sue let me get the door this time. When I opened the door however, I was met by the most surprising sight.

There was the other half of my family, smiling at me with suitcases, groceries and pizza in hand. My face must have been a picture of confusion and delight, because Bella came up to be and gave me a huge hug.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" She said, kissing my cheek, and smiling back at me. I grabbed her in another tight hug.

"Not gonna let us in, Charlie?" Jacob asked, a smile in his voice.

"Oh, of course, get out of the cold all of you," I said, marshalling everybody in. My granddaughter was the last one, and I looked at her in amazement. She already looked as old as Bella, when last Christmas she was in the awkward teenager stage.

Everyone converged in the living room, and I was the last one in. There was everyone, my whole family. Seth, Leah, and Jacob jumping on the pizzas that Edward was putting on the table. Bella greeting Sue and marvelling at the engagement ring I had put on her finger. Nessie holding onto Jacob's hand and sitting on the couch with him. I went over to the TV and turned it off, chucked another block of wood onto the fire, and sat next to Sue. I looked again, smiling upon my bantering family.

* * *

**www(dot)cnn(dot)/index - **_**Wintry storm causing havoc, churning toward Northeast**_**. Let's just pretend it's in the northwest, shall we?**


	14. 14th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 14, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-14/)

**Word Prompt: **Sea salt

**Creative Original or Derivative: **Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s):** T

**Genre:** General

* * *

I was just putting the cheese-topped Chicken in the oven when Alice came literally bounding into the kitchen.

"Hello, Bella, whatcha making?" She said cheerily, bouncing backwards and forwards on her heels, her whole frame vibrating with excitement. I looked at her suspiciously, she wasn't ever _this _hyper, was she? Could vampires get high?

"Err... Parmesan Crusted Chicken, Alice."

"Ooh! How exiting! What's it taste like?" She said, her eyes widening with excitement. Was I being Punk'd?

"It tastes like Chicken, Alice," I replied, everything tastes like chicken. I tried alligator once, on one of Renee's exotic cooking phases, and it tasted like Chicken. Same for the camel we had in Albuquerque. My face must have looked very confused.

"Yes, I know, kinda gathered that from the title, gosh Bella!" She looked outraged.

"Okay," I said sceptically, drawing out the "O". I reached for the cleaning cloth to wipe down the huge expanse of unnecessary kitchen the Cullen's residence contained.

"I'll do it," Alice sang, her voice unnaturally high. She got to the cloth before I even took a step, and had the whole kitchen looking spotless before I blinked.

"Thanks, Ali." I said, leaning on the bench-top to wait out the five minutes left on the oven timer.

"Sure, no problem, sis!" She grinned widely at me, swooped in to give a kiss on my cheek, and ran up the stairs.

By the time the timer went off, I had my plate ready and all I needed to do was scoop the chicken onto it.

Whenever I had dinner at the Cullens, I would always sit at the head of the dining table, and the Cullen's would gather around like they were part of the meal, but they were really there to watch the exiting adventures of Bella's eating habits.

I sat down at the table, nodded a quick hello at everyone, and dug into my chicken, trying to unsuccessfully keep my eyes on the plate in front of me.

I didn't mind the Cullen's watching me eating, after all, I had asked many times if Edward could take me hunting. They said it was intriguing and brought back the human memories, however rancid the smell may be.

I thought my meal needed a pinch of salt, and I reached for the table salt in front of me. Before I could shake even a gain out of the canister though, it was snatched from my hand by a now fuming Alice. I wouldn't have been surprised if steam came out of her ears by the look she was sporting.

"Bella!" She hissed at me, in her overly bearing disciplining-mother tone, "table salt is horrible for your blood, this sea salt," she held up a canister she had pulled from somewhere, "still contains all the minerals from the Mediterranean Sea, which is way better than the table salt you were about to eat that contains dirt from some filthy underground mine," her beautiful face crumpled in disgust.

"Err... okay," I said, taking the sea salt canister now waving in front of my face and sprinkling enough on the chicken, "that okay?"

Alice bent closer to the plate, and gave sniffed once, wrinkling her nose. She stood back up and faced me again, "it's satisfactory."

* * *

**Have any of you seen Over The Hedge? The animated kids movie? It is awesome! If you have, just imagine Alice acting like Hammy the squirrel. Or a voice from Alvin and the Chipmunks will do.**


	15. 15th December

**Fictionista Workshop - WitFit December Prompts**

**December 15, 2009 **(www(dot)fictionistaworkshop(dot)com/witfit/2009-12-15/)

**Word Challenge: **Penelope

**Phrase Catch: **What does the adage "old habits die hard" remind you of? Write something.

**Creative Original or Derivative: **Derivative (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer)

**Disclaimer: **All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

**Rating/Warning(s):** T

**Genre:** General

* * *

It was lunchtime at William Ocean High, Rochester, New York. When we had moved here, Carlisle had decided to use new names as this was the third time the Cullen's had lived in Rochester, so he was being careful not to bring up any old records.

I had, after many days of looking through Rosalie's collection of _Baby_ _Names_ books, decided my new name. It had turned out that those many hours had been wasted though, as Penelope was the alternative name Renee would have called me when I was born.

Alice was chatting to me, going on about Coco Chanel's latest runway design. Due to my new mind, I was able to feign listening to her, while practicing with my mental shield. I was getting better at detaching it from myself completely, and making it roam around the room, grouping random tables and people unaware. Right now I was having fun pushing it back and forth through Alice's head. It looked quite funny to me, like a transparent sheet passing going backwards and forwards, meddling with Alice's head.

I was concentring so much on getting my shield to stick around every hair in Alice's pixie haircut, that I didn't hear my gorgeous husband say something next to me. I sighed and let go of my shield, feeling the band close back in on my head, and turned to him.

"Bell–" I raised one of my eyebrows, and he stopped mid-word. Emmett sniggered from the other side of the table. The lucky bugger had kept his name and somehow convinced Carlisle it would all be all right, as all of his old records had _conveniently_ disappeared from the archives.

"Right, _Penelope_," he said, stressing my new name, "I was just asking Emmett and you if you wanted to go to the park to hunt for the weekend."

"Yes, babe, of course I'll go," I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Emmett, pumped his fist into the air, and shouted, "Grizzlies, here we come!" A bit too loud, and so the whole cafeteria turned and looked at him.

He sank back in the rusty chair a bit, and said in a small voice, "The Memphis Grizzlies are awesome." Then when everybody had lost interest, he looked at Rosalie and asked her if they could live in Tennessee.

I patted my mate consolingly on the head, and pouted at him, "Old habits die hard, honey." Then I stood up, collected my tray, and left for World History.

* * *

**This is kinda like the high school incident in Chapter 3, I guess, since it has the same start.**


End file.
